1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which processes image files capable of storing plural pieces of image data and, more particularly to an apparatus which transmits image data stored in such an image file.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-005952 teaches a digital still camera (hereinafter, referred to as “a digital camera”) which creates image files storing display-image data other than thumbnails.
The digital camera creates preview image data and thumbnail image data (for example, 160 horizontal dots×120 vertical dots) from captured image data, (for example, 1920 horizontal dots×1440 vertical dots). Such preview image data has a pixel count matching the pixel count of the LCD monitor of the digital camera (for example, 320 horizontal dots×240 vertical dots). Thumbnail image data is image data for use in displaying a thumbnail on the LDC monitor of the digital camera. The digital camera manages the captured image data, preview image data and thumbnail image data within a single image file.
This enables the digital camera to instantly switch between a preview image displayed on the LCD and thumbnail images displayed on the LCD.
An advantage of storing display-image data other than the thumbnail image data in the image file is that either image can be displayed instantly. A disadvantage, however, is that because multiple versions of the same image data are contained in the image file, the processes for generating, reproducing, and transmitting the image files are complicated, and that because the size of the image file increases, the process including transmission takes longer. As a result, an image file processing device that is sufficiently easy to use cannot be provided by simply storing display-image data in the image file.